A Well Kept Secret
by stormynights78613
Summary: Lizzie has stayed away from Hillridge for four years, when one night changed her life. What happens when she returns home with a surprise? How will the one guy she loves react to this secret? LG eventually.
1. The Beginning

A/n: I wrote A Well Kept Secret like a year or so ago, and I don't like that version so I've come up with a better one, so I deleted the first one.

* * *

It all happened on graduation night. A night that would soon be a memory that could not be erased. That night would be the reason she hasn't returned to Hill Ridge in over four years. That night Lizzie and Gordo decided to go to a certain level. That night and next morning would replay over and over in Lizzie's mind for four years. That next morning Lizzie woke up and found that Gordo was gone. She knew that he was going to leave that day, but she didn't think that he'd leave so soon, especially without saying good bye.

The following months were sort of hard. She never heard a word from him. She soon gave up. She found something out two months after that night. Something that she wasn't going to tell anyone, not even her family. She decided to head for college early.

♠♠♠♠

That following year, Lizzie still hadn't gone back home. She would call her mom, a few times a month, and she'd tell her about what Sam was up to or Matt. And she'd even sometimes include Miranda and Gordo. What they all didn't know was that Lizzie only went to school a couple months before dropping out. She began working at a diner.

She always thought that when she left for college she'd be buying clothes for dates, parties, or just because, and buying make up. But that's not how it turned out for her. She works full time so she can buy clothes for her son, diapers, formula, and whatever he needs. She hasn't told her parents, Miranda, or Gordo.

She has made friends, some just like her. Like her friend Angela. She's a single mother; she has a girl who's eleven months. The father of her baby was killed by a drunk driver when Rouge was only a month old. And Lizzie has friend named Jack, who's a single father. And he's doing all that he can for his son Hayden. Hayden's ten months. The mother to Hayden just left him with Jack and never returned. And they both know Lizzie's story.

Three more years went by. Lizzie still working at the diner, but she's moved up. She's a manager on duty. Angela got married a few months ago, and Lizzie was happy for her and Rouge. Jack finished school and he was happy, and Angela and Lizzie were both happy for him as well. The three kids spent a lot of time together. Rouge, Hayden and Dominic were inseparable at points.

One day after Lizzie and Dominic left Angela and Michael and Rouge's and they got home there was a message on Lizzie's answering machine. It's normal for there to be a message, but this message was different. This message would be the reason why she goes back to Hill Ridge after four years of never going back.

"_Lizzie, it's your mother. I was wondering if you were going to come up for Matt's Graduation. He's really hoping that you are and well so are we. It would be good to see you. Call me back."_

Lizzie planned on going a few years ago and that kind of went out of her mind after having Dominic. Now she had to make last minute plans, her first thought was to find someone to watch Dominic for her the she decided that she had to quit hiding this, he was now three years old. It was time for her family to know the truth, for four years she hated keeping it from them. That night Lizzie packed about four days worth of clothes and what not. She planned to leave the next morning.

That morning Lizzie got Dominic ready and the she got herself ready and they headed off.

After a few hours of driving Lizzie finally reached the house that she hasn't seen since she left. She got out of her car and got Dominic out of his car seat and she walked up to the door with him on her hip and before she got the chance to knock, her mom already opened the door. Jo let out a little squeal of happiness and pulled her daughter into a hug, and then she noticed that there was a little boy on her hip and looked surprised, confused and happy at the same time. Sam heard the squeal and walked over and saw his wife looking at Lizzie and the boy on her hip and smiling, and Matt wasn't too far behind. They all hugged, Matt was happy to see his sister which was something that neither expected.

After that fun and long greeting back Lizzie carried her bags upstairs to her old room, but she before that she explained the whole thing to her parents, and while they were all shocked she decided to look around and she noticed that her room didn't change at all. They never changed it, she always thought that she would come back and her room would be turned into a guest room, or that Matt would've moved into it. But they didn't change a thing.

Lizzie walked downstairs with Dominic on her hip and it was like she never left, her mom in the kitchen cooking something, Matt at the computer or watching T.V and her dad was painting a gnome or doing something "weird". She didn't know how much she missed those days until now, she knew that everything looked like it used, but nothing was the same anymore. She was three years older, and she had a different way of life and she had Dominic, the thing that made every day better and better.

♠♠♠♠

The next morning the McGuire household was quite busy. Everyone was running around. It was Matt's Graduation. A day that he has been looking forward to for as long as he could remember, and he and Melina were still together, except this time they were an actual couple.

They all headed to the graduation and when they got there Matt and Melina met up and walked off together hand in hand. Lizzie looked at them and saw that they had it better then her Gordo ever did. She couldn't help but to think that she'd love to go back to the days when nothing matter, except where your handprint was going to go on the mural, Ethan Craft asking you to sit with him at lunch, Kate embarrassing you in front of the whole school at a pep rally, or just what you're going to do with your friends over the weekend and after school.

The ceremony was just like Lizzie remembered, they didn't change a thing. After all the graduates names were called and they all walked across the stage to receive their diploma, and threw their caps in the air the seats began to become vacant.

Matt and Melina decided that they'd go to lunch with their parents and then just go to a graduation party after that. All day seemed like a flashback to Lizzie. She couldn't help but keep wishing she could have those days back, but all in all she'd only change one thing and that would be that she would've told Gordo.

Lizzie and the rest of the family left for more of a lunch then dinner. It was Matt's choice because well he was the graduate. When they were seated Lizzie had a weird feeling and she couldn't figure out why. But she would soon find out why.

Jo, Sam and Matt were all talking about summer plans and college plans, and Lizzie was zoning in and out, when all of a sudden from the corner of her eye Lizzie saw Gordo and someone who looked just like Miranda sit down. She couldn't believe her eyes, Gordo and Miranda, but then again she was just assuming that they were a couple.

_Okay what am I going to do now? How do I get out of here without them seeing me? Come on I haven't spoken to them in approximately four years. Are they mad? I'm pretty sure they are…why wouldn't they be. But then again they never tried to contact me either. But that's not an excuse, but what could I have said? Okay that was a dumb question because I could've just told Gordo the truth. But if I did that then there was a chance that he'd give up all his dreams of becoming a director. And I could never let him do that. He'd probably find that as a dumb excuse…_

Lizzie's thoughts were interrupted by her mother; they were all ready to go. She knew that she'd have to pass their table, but she also knew that there would be a chance that they wouldn't see her. For all she knew they were in a deep conversation, more than likely on a subject that was brought up by Gordo. She just walked by the table and neither said a thing or looked in her direction… or so she thought. Lizzie and the rest of her family were already out the door when she heard her name. First she ignored him, then…

"Lizzie?" Gordo said quizitively.

Lizzie stopped and turned around this time.

"Uh, yeah." Lizzie replied.

"Wow, I haven't seen you in about four years."

"It's been awhile. How have you been?" Lizzie said trying to make small talk and trying to avoid anything that would bring up their son.

"I've been doing well; I finally just got another internship. Hoping that it will be better then the first one. What about you, how have you been?"

"I've been doing pretty well…"

"That's good."

Then there was a small awkward silence. That awkward silence was interrupted by Jo, and she was basically telling Lizzie that they'll meet her back at the house, she also handed Dominic over to Lizzie..

"So you and Miranda..." Lizzie said to keep him from questioning who Dominic was.

"Uh, yeah. We decided that we'd give it a try. You and I tried a few times and we obviously didn't work. And one day we saw each other again and went out for something to eat and just ultimately decided to try a couple months later."

"You don't have to explain."

"Really, because for some reason I feel like I should."

"It's alright Gordo, you're right we obviously didn't work."

"I think that we could've made it work."

Miranda then stepped out. And she looked shocked. Shocked like you would be when someone throws you a surprise party. Her face was priceless. You could've made her reaction into a master card commercial. She was shocked to see Lizzie for the first time in four years. Miranda tried to explain them as well but Lizzie cut her off…

"You guys don't have to explain…okay. Four years went by, we never spoke. Okay. So you two being together is fine by me. It happens. Gordo and I obviously didn't work. I really got to go now. "

"Lizzie we could've made it work." Gordo said to her before she turned and walked away.

In saying that Miranda looked at him with a not so nice look on her face. Gordo knew he made a mistake saying that in front of Miranda but he didn't care. In a way he still missed her, and he knew that he always would. She was part of him, they had a great past together, and every story included her. He couldn't escape her even if he tried, which she did. He's tried every day of every week of every month over the past four years.

Sub consciously Miranda was worried that she'd lose Gordo the moment Lizzie re-entered their lives. At points she wished that her own best friend in the whole world wouldn't return. She loved Gordo but she always felt second best and that no matter what she won't be good enough for him. Lizzie would always be the one that he loved more. The one that he left four years ago because he was afraid.

When Lizzie got in her car she felt a sigh of relief. Relieved that she didn't have to see Miranda and Gordo together for another second, she was happy for them but was jealous of Miranda. Relieved that they didn't question who Dominic was, or even put anything together mentally. Lizzie tried so hard to not think of him, she wanted to escape him but failed, she knew that he'd always be a part of her. She wants to move on; she's tried to forget about him every day of every week of every month for the past four years. She can't forget about him, especially when she looks at Dominic. Lizzie regrets not telling Gordo, and has tried calling him, but would hang by the third ring, began to write him letters but could never find the right words; she even tried to type up an e-mail but once again couldn't find the words. She knew that he'd be hurt when she did eventually tell him, and that he'd be pretty mad at her for hiding the fact that he had a son for four years. Lizzie felt prepared for any emotion that he'd throw her way when he found out but when she just now saw him, she figures that it's not going to be the way she imagined. While in the car Lizzie's cell phone rang, it wasn't a number she recognized but she answered anyways.

"Hello?" Lizzie answered slightly confused.

"Lizzie, hey it's me Gordo," Gordo started. "Who was that child with you?"

"He's…"

* * *

A/N: I hope that you liked the beginning. Please review and let me know what you thought… if you liked it tell me, if you hate tell me… 


	2. The Answer

"_**Hello?" Lizzie answered slightly confused.**_

"_**Lizzie, hey it's me Gordo," Gordo started. "Who was that child with you?" **_

"_**He's…"**_

Lizzie began to tell him, but before she could say anything she looked over at Dominic and saw him laughing and telling her parents stories about the two of them, and their friends back home. Lizzie's mind went back to the day before high school graduation.

_Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda were all hanging out, at you guessed it the Digital Bean. Gordo and Lizzie were still together at that time. Lizzie felt that something was going to happen that day; she just never would've expected what did. Miranda went and joined her boyfriend Danny Kessler, and left the two alone together._

"_Lizzie, can we talk?" Gordo asked all serious._

"_Wow those words." Lizzie said kind of shocked and upset at the same time._

"_We're going to be going to two different schools, quite a distance apart…" he started before she cut him off._

"_And you want to end things now when everything is good, and you want to be able to date other people."_

"_It'd be better to go through all the pain of a break up now then it would later, when we fight about time spent. Long distance relationships don't work."_

"_Okay." She said calmly._

"_Okay?"_

"_Yeah, it's over." She said before getting up and walking away. She didn't want him to see how badly she was hurt._

_Gordo thought that the distance would break them apart, and knew that it wouldn't work. The statistics weren't always good for long distance relationships. But he also used long distance relationships as an excuse, he wanted out of this relationship because he was afraid, afraid that they'd become too serious at such a young age. Scared that he might actually love her more than a friend, and he didn't want to lose that friendship._

_Gordo never had to tell Lizzie any of that; she figured it out the day after graduation. After everything changed, when she knew that she wanted to be with him more than he wanted to be with her she couldn't stand feeling the way she did. She kept wanting to pick up the phone, dial his number and ask him, why he left so fast that morning, why he never said goodbye, and why if he felt that they wouldn't work why did they spend that night together. _

_Gordo left for USC that day. No he didn't have to be there right away, but he planned on going there ahead of time to give him time to get settled, get to know where things were, and just see where his new home would be. Lizzie would be going off to Hearst that next day. Except Lizzie left earlier then anyone expected she packed and left that afternoon. She didn't want to have the memories of that night, the day before, or everything that reminded her of Gordo. _

She was snapped back into reality when she heard Gordo on the other line…

"Who is he?" Gordo asked trying to get Lizzie's attention.

"He's someone that I can't just tell you about over the phone." She replied, knowing that she should tell him in person.

"Okay…"

"Can you come over?"

"Sure. I'll be right over."

They hung up, and Lizzie couldn't believe what she just did. Lizzie told her parents that she was going to tell Gordo when he came over, which would be quite soon. They stood behind her decision and told her that they'll be in the back yard with Dominic if she needed him. They did go out back, and Lizzie was completely stressing she didn't know how he was going to react or what was going to happen. The next thing Lizzie knew was that someone was at the door, it was Gordo. The two went into the kitchen. They sat at dinning table.

"So are you going to tell me who he is or am I going to have to guess?" Gordo asked breaking the silence.

"It's not that easy to just spit out and tell you. But do you remember graduation night?" Lizzie started.

"Yeah, I never forgot. Why?"

"Well…" Lizzie barely got out before Gordo interrupted.

"He's my son?" Gordo asked angrily.

Lizzie nodded, with tears in her eyes.

"You kept him from me!"

"No! In a strange way I helped you."

"Keeping the fact that I have son from me is what you consider helping me."

"You would've become someone else, you would've changed. Knowing you, you probably wouldn't have gone to school because you would've wanted to help. But I couldn't let you give up on that dream!"

"You're right, I probably would've done those things but I would've been there for him, for you. He would know that I do exist, that I didn't just leave him; I would've had the chance to love him and let him know it."

"He knows who you are, he's seen pictures, and he's heard stories. You weren't a secret to him…"

"He was just a secret for me. Did you ever plan on telling me?"

"I've tried plenty of times, I started letters but I didn't know what to say, I started to e-mails but couldn't do it once again. And I've called you, let it ring a few times and hung up before anyone could answer. It hurt keeping him from you, it hurt every time he asked if you loved him, and if he could see you. With him around I couldn't even forget about you."

"You should've went through with it and told me anyway. You should've told me the fears you had if you were to tell me, I would've listened and stayed in school. Either way I would've at least known. I would know what he was like his first three years of life…"

"The one day that I was actually going to call you and tell you the truth, you're phone was disconnected. Which means you got a new phone. Which means you didn't want me to have any means of contact with you."

"I wanted to forget about you like you wanted to forget about me."

"Why'd you want to forget about me?"

"I wouldn't feel so bad about our break up, I wouldn't have to feel so bad or like coward for not telling you how I felt."

"Felt? As in no longer do."

"Can we not talk about this? Can I see him?"

"Yeah."

Lizzie led him outside to where her parents and Dominic were. She watched Gordo as he just watched Dominic. He looked back at Lizzie but didn't say a word. Dominic came running up to his mom, and asked if it was okay to call him dad now. She nodded her head. Dominic went over and grabbed Gordo by the hand and led him to the middle of the yard where he was playing.

Jo looked over at her daughter, and saw the pain in her eyes from what just happened in there, but knew that there was more pain then just telling Gordo what he had the rights to know. She also knew that when the time was right that pain would eventually go away. She also saw how happy Lizzie was with her son, and that she was happy that Gordo knew and maybe Gordo and Dominic could develop a father and son relationship. With those two emotions going on she knew that above all she felt relieved that everything was out in the open.

Lizzie eventually walked back inside. Lizzie got on her cell phone and called Jack. The one person she could count on to make her fell better, the one that'd tell her that what she did was right no matter what and that it eventually had to be done. She knew all of that but it was always better when Jack said stuff like that, and he always knew she would always repay him back by doing the same exact thing for him. They were best friends, always supported one another, and one another's child.

After getting off the phone Lizzie went back outside and watched as the one thing that made her the happiest played with his father, the guy that filled her mind everyday, the guy that she could never erase, the guy that held her past, the guy that used to make her feel like she was everything and the guy that she will always love. She loved seeing Dominic being so happy, she's seen him happy many times but he was even more happy then usual. The one thing that was missing from his life to begin with and now he was there.

After the two played, and hung out for a couple hours Gordo finally said that he had to go. Dominic didn't want him to go, but Gordo assured him that he'd see him again. Lizzie offered to walk him to his car, and she did.

"Gordo…" Lizzie started.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Before you go can I ask you something other than this?"

"Sure."

"Why did you leave the next morning without saying goodbye?"

"I don't know."

"Why Gordo?"

"I said I don't know."

"I think you do know."

"Even if I do why do you want to know now?"

"I need to know. I need to know if that night was just one night to you that gave a reason to say that you've been with someone or if that night meant something more to you." Lizzie explained with pain in your voice.

"You really want to know why I didn't say goodbye that morning?"

Lizzie nodded.

"I couldn't bring my self to say it, not to you. I didn't want to see the expression on your face when I did. I felt that if I said goodbye to you I wouldn't be able to leave. Goodbye seemed to final…"

"Final won out. We didn't talk for _four _years..."

"I know." Was the only thing Gordo said.

"Did you ever love me?"

* * *

A/N: I hope that you liked the chapter. If not well I'm sorry. 


	3. You were with her!

"_**Did you ever love me?"**_

"Lizzie please don't ask me that." Gordo pleaded.

"Gordo I need to know, I've spent four years wondering and I want to stop wondering, I want to stop feeling this way."

"Lizzie."

"Gordo!"

"…Lizzie I've loved you for more years then you can even count on your fingers."

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"Would it have changed anything that has happened in the last four years? Would you have told me that you were pregnant with Dominic? Would you have kept everything away from me over the past four years?"

"It could've changed everything. I wouldn't have had to wonder, or beat myself up over and over again for four years wondering why you left so early in the morning…"

"I told you why I left the way I did…"

"I know but at the time I didn't know that. Would I have told you if you told me the way you felt? Probably later on, after I was sure that you wouldn't leave school, when I was sure that I could actually do it on my own."

"That's the thing; you wouldn't have to do it on your own. You could've had me. All you had to do was tell me that you were, and that you didn't want me to leave school. I would've listened."

"No you wouldn't have Gordo. I know you enough to know that you wouldn't have gone when the fall semester started. I didn't want you to blame me later on for you giving up on your dream, or Dominic. Sounds selfish, but it would've been more selfish of me to let you."

"You're probably right. I would've left. But I never could've blamed the two of you…"

"You say that now because it never happened… you know if you told me that you loved me, I would've told you that I felt the same way."

"I wasn't sure that you did."

"You could've said something."

"I guess that time in our lives passed…"

"You have Miranda now."

They stood silent and Lizzie turned back towards the house. Gordo just watched her as she walked away, on her way in Dominic came running out and Lizzie picked up and they walked into the house. When Gordo heard the front door close, he got in his car and drove away. Dominic watched through the window, and looked up at his mom when he could no longer see the car and asked when he'd see his dad again, and all Lizzie could reply with was soon.

Dominic went back to playing with his toys, and Lizzie well she went and sat in the backyard and silently cried. She couldn't believe the day's events and how everything could've been different between her and Gordo if they only told one another the truth. Lizzie was back there for quite awhile thinking about what life would've been like if the did tell each other the truth, and what lifestyle would've been better.

After leaving Gordo went and met up with Miranda, he thought that maybe being with her would clear his mind, but that's also why he started dating her so he could get over Lizzie. He felt horrible day after day for a year, hoping that Miranda was really Lizzie, not being able to give Miranda what she deserved, and most of all letting their relationship going on for a year. Gordo hated himself more in the past then year more than ever.

Gordo walked into the apartment that Miranda and he shared. She was sitting on the living room floor; she looked up when she heard the door open and closed. Gordo noticed that she had been crying, and that there was box sitting right next to her, a box that he recognized, a box that belonged to him, a box that no one was supposed to see, a box that held every memory of him and Lizzie, memories that he held so dear, memories that he can't and won't forget. He knelt next to Miranda, and she looked at him you could see the hurt and hatred that she was feeling. Gordo felt like breaking the silence, more like he had to.

"Hey, what are you doing with that box?" Gordo asked out of curiosity.

"Trying to figure what you guys had, trying to figure why we could never have that. Why we never go certain places, why we never do certain things. It's all because of her!" she replied with such hurt in her voice.

"'her' is your best friend, our best friend."

"No that basically ended when there was no contact for about four years."

"You just drop her like that. It's not like either of us tried to contact her."

"Where were you?"

"Out."

"Where were you?" she asked again hoping to get an actual answer.

"I was out, that's all you need to know."

"You were with her! How could you?"

"She's a _friend_. We were catching up. What's the problem in that?"

"You guys were boyfriend and girlfriend at one time."

"So…"

"So…you still love her. You love her in a way that you can never love me. You look at her like you always have, even when you haven't seen her in four years, in a way that you've never once looked at me…"

"She and I are through. I'm with you now, and have been for a year now."

"More like a waste of time. Time that I can never get back, a year of using me to get over her, a year of string me along like you actually cared. Why'd you do this? I don't deserve this, no one does."

"You're right. You're right about it all. You don't' deserve it, you deserves someone that can love you the way you want, someone who doesn't keep a box of memories of an ex, someone that will look at you like you're the only on in the room, a room that is really filled with tons of people. But you can't blame me for stringing you along, when you did the exact same thing to me."

"I did not string you along."

"Yes you did. You still love Danny. That's why we go to all the events that he invites you to. So don't make me out to be the bad guy when you did the exact same thing."

"I didn't keep a box of memories like you did."

"That box means a lot to me. That box is everything that I don't want to forget…"

"That box is stupid. That box is filled with memories of someone that doesn't care for you anymore, someone that you can never get back. Someone that didn't contact you, someone that didn't tell you that you have a child, someone that wasn't there for you when you needed someone the most, that box is filled with the past. I'm here now."

"How do you know about Dominic?"

"Matt's graduation, he was in her arms when we saw her and talked to her. I'm not stupid, you just have to look at him and you can see the similarities. It hurts loving someone that can't and won't love you back, it hurts knowing that he never will. What hurts the most is knowing that you don't' care."

"Miranda, let's work this out."

"I don't know if I can. You don't keep a box filled with memories of your ex for four years and not have feelings for her. You don't keep a box like that and hope that you can have a more meaning full relationship with someone else. I see the only way this can begin working its way out is you getting rid of the box."

"Fine, I'll do it."

Miranda got up with some sort of satisfaction. Gordo sat down on the ground where she was once sitting, and looked at every single piece as he was putting them into the box. Movie ticket stubs pictures of them together at the zoo, the Water Park, universal studios, Washington D.C, and just hanging out. He also found a few pieces of paper that were stapled together, on the paper were plans for a road trip around the states. Cities that they'd stop and visit, things that they'd see, and cities that they'd stay in, a road trip that they were counting down till. Letters that they had written in between classes, presents that she had bought him. When everything was placed back in the box, he closed it back up and taped it closed. He didn't want to get rid of the memories, but he knew that he had to get them out of the apartment and put them somewhere she wouldn't find them. He took the box to his parents' house; they let him store it in their attic.

On Gordo's way back home, he passed by Lizzie's and he saw Dominic and Lizzie getting in her car. Dominic spotted him and began to run towards the car; Lizzie caught him at the sidewalk and stared right at Gordo. Gordo stopped his car and got out and walked over to the two of them.

"Hey." He said innocently.

"Hi." Lizzie replied politely.

They basically just stared at one another for a few minutes.

"Miranda made you get rid of the box." She said kind of coldly.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Miranda's not as unpredictable as she may think."

"How'd you know I still had the box?"

"I know you."

"Probably more than she'll ever know."

"That's because that's the way you want it."

"What'd you do hide the box at your parents'?"

"Yeah, I can't get rid of it, too many good memories."

"They were awesome and even unbelievable at times."

"Well I got to go."

"Okay, see you around."

Dominic waved good bye.

"Liz I missed you."

She watched him walk away. She always watched him walk away she never went after him; she never went with her feelings. Except this one time…

She ran out to him, grabbed his arm, and he turned around. They stared at one another for a couple seconds before she did something that neither of them would have expected. Lizzie pulled him into a quick kiss, and walked away. 

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, it didn't really go according to planned.


	4. Finally Talking

Gordo just stood there and watched her walk away. She walked away from him the same way she walked away from him the night they broke up. He knew that walk meant she was hurt, and he knew that he was the one that was hurting her. But he was hurt too. Hurt because the one person he wanted to be with didn't want to be with him. That the only person that really knew him wanted to act like she never did. But how can he blame her, he did leave her, he cut off all contact with her and did what he could to forget about her. He broke that promise that he made her their junior year in high school. The promise he knew she remembered. The promise she expected him to keep.

Gordo finally drove away with so many thoughts in his head. Thoughts that have overwhelmed for years, thoughts that were so hard to put in the back of his mind and never show up again. He was driving back to the one person that he didn't want to, the one person that didn't understand who he was and the person that he wanted to be. She seemed to have so many expectations for him, expectations that he didn't even have for himself, expectations that he couldn't even live up to. All he could do was disappoint her, and Miranda wasn't the type of person that likes to be disappointed. She would always claim that she knew he could do better every time he'd let her down. He thought it was funny that he could rarely disappoint or let Lizzie down, with the exception of recent events, but he always seemed to let Miranda down and disappoint her.

Lizzie watched him drive away, she was either walking away from him or he was driving away from her. She loved him more than anything, and had nothing but pain fill her heart because she knew that she could never have him, not now. He was with the one person that could give him everything that he needed; she knew that she could never fulfill the dreams that he had for his future. She didn't graduate college; she was barely there three months. Miranda was an up and coming actress, who did finish college. She had everything that she didn't. She was everything that she wasn't. She in her mind couldn't compete against that.

Lizzie and Dominic decided to stay home. Dominic wanted to play with the new toys that his grandma and grandpa bought him. Lizzie watched him play and joined in until her cell rang. It was Gordo.

"Hello." She greeted.

"Hi. Uh, can we talk?" he asked with hope in his voice.

"I thought we already did that."

"Lizzie, please?"

"Sure."

…

"Gordo I can't do this. I can't sit here and talk to you about the past and whatever else and not feel like this." she spat out to break the silence.

"And you think I can. I feel like a music video that's been done a dozen times, or some drama television show that keeps getting written. I feel like Dawson when Joey left him to go on that summer boat trip with Pacey."

"One it's odd you know that. Two, somehow I think our feelings are different. I personally can't compete with what she has, or can give you. I 'm not her, all I have is a high school diploma. I love you more than anything despite everything and it hurts feeling like I'm at a dead end. I have Dominic and that's great, he's everything to me but there's something more missing, and I know that no one else can fill that spot. And I feel that you never will. You may not feel the same but I wanted you to know."

"You don't have to compete with her. You are everything she's not, you're everything I want. You know me more than anyone. When I fail you don't see it as failure, you see it as a test run that in time that'll get better. That there is no limit in how many times it takes to get it right. There are so many times that I was having such a horrible day and you turned it all around. You may only have a high school diploma but you've accomplished things that she never has. You were able to hold yourself up will being a single mother. You took care of Dominic on your own, something she could never do. I have that same feeling, something missing, being at a dead end."

"You have someone though. You have Miranda."

"She's no you."

"Why can't you make this easy for me?"

"Make what easy for you?"

"Moving on, Miranda is right for you. You deserve to have someone that can help you develop your career, someone that can push you to your full potential, someone that will see that it all happens. I can't be like Catherine Zeta- Jones' character in The Terminal, waiting for the guy to finally come around. I can't wait for you forever, it wouldn't be fair, and I don't deserve that pain."

"She's not right for me. That's it, she pushes me, I feel as if I should have time card every time I'm with her. Staying with her isn't fair to me. Ultimately I want to be with you."

"I'm going to leave you with this. I'm not going to make you choose, when the time is right everything will happen the way it's supposed to. If that means you being with her then so be it, and if that means that the three of us can be a family then so be it. But only time will tell, don't force it. I got to go."

"Okay."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Bye."

Then she hung up and went back to playing with Dominic until her parents arrived and wanted to take Dominic to the park. Lizzie watched as they went, she didn't want to go her mind wouldn't have been there. She stayed behind and went upstairs to her old bedroom and dug through her closet to find that one box. The box that was filled with her and Gordo's past. She found the picture of their senior prom, the night before everything went wrong. That night was in her head like it was just yesterday.

_Lizzie spent an amazing three hours getting ready. In the end it was worth it all. She walked down the stairs to greet her date in a beautiful lavender silk dress that flowed across the carpet as if she were a princess. On the right side there was a sleeve but the left side was strapless. Her hair was beautifully done. Her hair was partially up, with two curls lining her face on both sides, and curls in the back. Her make-up was almost non existent; you could see the sparkle from the eye shadow, the shininess of the lip gloss. And around her neck was the simplest necklace, it was a piece of fabric from an old shirt with a simple bead on it. Gordo just looked at her in awe; to him she looked like a princess. _

_The couple showed up at the prom and Miranda had the look of jealousy in her eyes. Gordo and Lizzie danced all night long, many guys tried to cut in but Gordo wouldn't let them. Lizzie could only laugh every time they were denied. She like the way he looked in his midnight blue tux, with a gray undershirt, and no tie or bow. She thought he'd look better with out. They went with the traditional prom picture. _

_When the prom was over the got into his car and drove around town for awhile. They talked about their future and their goals for life after college. Oddly they shared the same goals. When Lizzie finally decided that she needed to get home because she was an hour over curfew, they pulled into her driveway and the porch light flickered. They gazed into one another's eyes for awhile before the good night kiss and the thank you for the wonderful time. _

_She couldn't help but smile after that night. Her parent's lectured her about being late but she couldn't care. She knew from that night on that she'd love Gordo forever. _

Lizzie snapped out of the memory and continued to look through everything, with each item the memory would come into her head as it just happened. She was eventually taken away from her box when the doorbell rang. When she went to answer she was surprised to see Miranda on the other side.

"Miranda?" she said shockingly.

"Yeah that's what people call me. I'm here to tell you something."

"Okay."

"Gordo is with me. Just because you came waltzing back isn't going to change anything. I love him, and he loves me. You can't have him back, you let him go. You broke his heart."

"He's not property and whomever he wants to be with is who he's going to be with and there's nothing neither you nor I can do about that. For all we know he'll be like Richard Gere in Pretty Woman, fall for a hooker. But that'd be his choice. You don't love him, you think being with him will make you better than you really are, you think that he'll better your career. No one can make you look good. You've become the worst person ever; I don't even know you anymore."

"I do love him. And honey I don't know need people to make me look good, they need me to make them look good. I changed for a reason, me then couldn't get where I am now."

"If you loved him you wouldn't be seeing Danny Kessler behind his back anymore."

"How'd you know that?"

"Because I'm friends with Danny's cousin, and they're best friends. You need to ultimately choose who you want to be with and quit screwing with the both of them. One day you may wake up and you'll have neither of them."

"You're right I may not have either of them one day but that doesn't mean that someone else won't be there. So till that day how about you and your mistake stay out of his life."

"He was and is not a mistake. He was the best thing that could've ever happened to me. The only mistake I ever made was being your friend for so long."

Before Miranda got a chance to say one more word Lizzie shut the door in her face. She couldn't believe that Miranda just called Dominic a mistake; to Lizzie that was the worst thing someone could call Dominic. Lizzie didn't really think that being friends with Miranda for so long was a mistake it's just what came out of her mouth at that moment. Lizzie knew she couldn't stay in Hillridge any longer, it was just too much.

She had so much go on in one day, Gordo and she talked about their actual feelings for one another, she relived her senior prom, and many other things that she's done with Gordo, and she fought with Miranda. She knew of one person that could possible help her decide on what she should do and that was Jack. She didn't want someone to help her decide for once she wanted to do something for her something that she wanted.

She went to get her purse and car keys, and she hopped into her car. She couldn't believe what she was about to do, but she couldn't put too much thought into it or she'll chicken out and turn the car around. She knew this wasn't who she was. When she arrived at her final destination she just sat there for a minute, she was about to turn the key back over and back away and act like this was never something she was going to do, but the front door opened and he was standing in the doorway. She opened her car door and ran up to him, she pulled his face towards hers and their lips met.


	5. The Kiss

They're lips stayed locked for what seemed like forever but when you get down to it and time it with a stopwatch it be more like a minute. When they pulled apart they looked in each others eyes searching for the answer for what just happened. In their minds they were contemplating on what they were going to say. Within minutes of complete silence except for the occasional car passing by and the occasional kid laughing or a bird chirping in the tree and the buzzing bee in the flower on rose bush upfront Gordo broke the silence.

"What are we doing?" He asked hoping for a truthful answer.

"I don't know." Is all Lizzie could reply with knowing that it wasn't the answer that he was looking for.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I just don't know, it's there in my head but I just don't know how to say it. What do you think it was?"

"In a way I'm not sure either but on the other hand maybe it was a sign of some sort and given as how I'm not a person that believes in signs that's saying something."

"But if it was a sign was it a sign saying we should go ahead and give it a shot or the type of sign as to this was a goodbye, goodbye in the sense of letting go and moving on."

"Why are you so into moving on? Do you really believe that we don't belong together or what?"

"It's not that I want to move on its just look where we are."

"You just kissed me with more passion then anyone ever has before. The kiss brought every single memory back from our past. I know that we have a past but what about our future. I want you in it, but not just as friends."

"What about Miranda? How does she play into all this? I don't want to be _that_ girl."

"I don't know. This is all so unexpected. It's not like she wouldn't see the end of our relationship coming…"

"But everyone will know it's because of me and I don't want that."

"Thing will end with Miranda, and I'll wait for everything to blow over, and I'll wait to be with you for as long as I have to."

"I'll wait for that time to come. But before you do make sure that you're ready for everything that will come your way, taking care of Dominic, a relationship added to that and more importantly continuing your schooling."

"I can do it to the best of my ability. And yes I'll continue my schooling."

"I should go before Miranda gets here."

"Why?"

"Um, there's no reason."

"Lizzie?"

"Fine she told me to back off. Bye."

She gave him one last kiss on the cheek before heading back to her car. She was hoping that he would stick to what he had said but she also knew that she really couldn't count on it. When she was at the stop sign she saw Miranda pass her. She couldn't believe that the one person that knew all her secrets, the one that she told everything could turn on her like she was nothing.

When Lizzie returned back to her parents' house she let them know she was leaving a day early, which would be that day. She knew that staying one more day would do nothing for her but cause some sort of pain and one more conversation with Gordo, a conversation she was sure she'd rather have over the phone then face to face. Her parents understood, and even if they didn't they knew that it wasn't going to stop her from leaving, but she did promise to keep better contact this time.

Dominic didn't want to leave until he heard where they were going. He wanted to see his two best friends again, and according to Jack and Angela Rogue and Hayden missed him too. Lizzie missed her life in Hillridge but knew that wasn't her life anymore, her life was with her friends in that apartment complex. Seeing each other every day, going on picnics in the park and watching as the kids played, talked about whatever obstacle came their way. She was a manager at a diner in a small town trying to work her up so maybe one day she can open up her own diner. Her friend Angela worked in the bank and Jack held an office job. That was the life that she now loved more than anything and she wasn't sure that that was the life Gordo would want, if and when he chose to come around.

Lizzie drove for hours, hours of switching between listening to the radio and listening to a children's CD for Dominic, and answering her cell phone. She didn't always pick up. There were just some people that she didn't want to talk to at that moment.

♠♠♠♠

While Lizzie was on her way back home to her apartment, Miranda and Gordo were fighting.

"Was _she_ here?" Miranda asked with emphasis on the she.

"Yes. But why does it matter? We have child together." He replied knowing where this fight was going.

"It does matter! How can she just change everything between us?"

"First of all she has a name. Secondly she hasn't changed anything between us she's only made us realize how horrible things were between us. Thirdly, where do you get off telling her to back off? Just because you dropped her as friend doesn't mean I have."

"Friend? You don't want to just be her friend. You want more. Well just so you know she can't give you what I can. She's nothing compared to me. Guys would kill to fill your shoes."

"You're right, she's nothing compared to you. Because unlike you she's caring, she doesn't treat anyone like trash. She understands where I'm coming from or at least tries. She cares more about the people around her rather then herself. She's a whole lot easier to get along with then you are now and will ever be. She was able to care for Dominic by herself for over three years…"

Miranda decided to cut him off…

"If you wanted to be with someone like her why did you choose to be with me. Because obviously I wasn't the right person to get her off your mind, I was just someone that would take her place until she came back. You used me."

"And you didn't use me? Come on do you honestly think that I didn't know about you and Danny meeting weekly. You were the one that used me. Because come on, Danny didn't fit into your perfect plan, and your perfect life. When you think about it I don't fit in their either, never have and never will."

"If you knew then why'd you let this "relationship" go on for so long? You're wrong about Danny and me."

"I've been trying to figure that out myself. When you say that I'm wrong about you two you might want to say it so it's more believable."

He said walking away. He knew the end would be today. He was finally done with this little came that they were playing. He didn't want to have to deal with her little rants about something stupid like how her eye shadow doesn't match her lipstick and just little things like that. The amounts of time that he saw Lizzie while she was here he never really saw her with make up on, and if she did it was unnoticeable.

"Don't leave me for her. You could at least do better than that. And again guys would kill to fill your shoes."

"I'm not leaving you for anyone, I'm just leaving you."

After that was said she stormed away into another room, while he went and got some boxes to pack up his stuff. He called up his parents and asked if he could bunk there for a few nights until he finds a place. They were glad that the relationship was over. He packed what he could and what he wanted and left. He didn't take much, he didn't have much most of everything was hers of just memories that he didn't want. He wanted to be with Lizzie and with Dominic but knew that he had to give her sometime because she didn't want to be labeled as _that girl_.

♠♠♠♠

Lizzie and Dominic arrived home, and she was quite relieved. He was on her mind though. She wanted to know if he was really going to end things with Miranda and if he really wanted to be with her. As much as she wanted the answers to all her questions she knew that only time would tell what would happen, and that she'll wait as patiently as possible. When they went up to their apartment they saw Hayden and Rogue playing in the hallway. She let Dominic play with them; she just sat outside their door watching. To her that was everything, seeing her son happy.

While sitting there her two friends joined her, Jack and Angela wanted answers to the questions that she knew they had preplanned for days now. She answered every which one of them she could. It was like old times and that's what she missed. And when she told them that, they laughed and yet at the same time they knew exactly what she meant. They themselves couldn't imagine living somewhere else. The threesome didn't want their friendship to die; they were there for one another when they needed someone the most.

While the three kids played the 'grown ups' sat their and just poked fun at one another, and just had fun banter and even told stories from their past that they all laughed at. When they were talking about when the first met, they saw someone that they didn't really recognize but knew of someone who would recognize him. Lizzie was in her apartment when this guy approached. It caused a squeal from Dominic, and when Lizzie walked out of the apartment it caused her to drop what was in her hands.


	6. Couldn't let you walk away

Lizzie couldn't believe that Gordo was at her apartment, she thought to herself that she's walked away from him many times before and he never came after her but this time he did. She didn't know how to react or what to do. Her friends introduced themselves to him and they excused themselves and took the kids with them with the exception of Dominic. Dominic on the other hand was happy to see his dad.

"What are you doing here?" Lizzie finally spat out.

"I couldn't let you walk away again." He replied. "I've let you walk away too many times in the past and each time I think what would've happened if I stopped you. I sick of the what ifs, I need to know first hand what would happen if I just acted instead of thinking for once. Every time I begin thinking things out it end horribly. I lost you the last time I thought things out and I can't do that again."

"You didn't lose me. If you really wanted to be with me or seem you would've found a way. But you didn't do that. What's lost can usually be found. Here I am, and you don't want me, you don't want to live this life in this apartment in this town. You just want to make things right because of Dominic."

"Why can't you just accept that maybe I really do want to be with you, and live this way and in this apartment with the two of you in this town?"

"You're not ready for this, for us."

"What do you mean?"

"You're not done with your schooling yet and you need to finish that and establish a career. You can't drop all that, and I won't let you. And where you'll be is quite a commute from here and that's why we ended things in the first place. Long distance relationships don't last long, they end quite horribly. Taking care of Dominic is easier now that he's older but it's still full time. Between working two jobs and taking care of Dominic I'm not sure that I can be in the relationship one hundred percent. I'm sure if I set my mind to it that it would work."

"Ending things with you a few years ago was the biggest mistake of my life. A mistake I've regretted ever since. I get that we're both pretty busy. But where does this leave us?"

"Friends for now friends that actually keep in contact, friends that can possibly one day become a couple again. Dominic would love to see you more often now."

"That'll work. I'll see him until he's tired of me."

Lizzie invited Gordo to stay the night because it was sort of late and she didn't want him driving at night. Dominic enjoyed having his dad stay over, he showed him the book with the pictures that he's drawn, colored etc. Played games that the two happened to come up with at the spur of the moment, they spent that whole night just bonding. Lizzie watched and was somewhat satisfied with the decision to stay friends for the time being and was extremely happy that the two guys that she loved the most were bonding so well.

When it came time for Dominic to go to bed he wanted Gordo to tuck him in and read him a story. While Gordo was doing so Lizzie was cleaning up the living room, and heard the story Gordo was telling. He was telling a story from a real life experience in middle school but he changed most of the names. Lizzie couldn't help but smile to herself.

Lizzie was lying in bed wondering if she made the right choice in just remaining friends. For the past few years she wanted Gordo to find her and Dominic and they'd work things out and reestablish their old relationship. Now he was there in her front room sleeping on the couch and they were _just _friends. She thought about it for hours before she finally fell asleep.

She was woken by laughter and blaring cartoons in the other room. She walked out and Gordo was still there and he was watching cartoons with Dominic.

"Well look who finally decided to wake up." Gordo stated.

"I couldn't let the two of you have all the fun now could I?" She replied sleepily.

"I guess not."

She went and made breakfast for the three of them. During breakfast Gordo asked if it was okay for him to stay around for a couple days, Lizzie agreed. She figured it would be nice for him and Dominic.

When the breakfast dishes were cleaned the three went out, they were going to show Gordo the town. A half an hour into the tour Dominic insisted on going to the park because he saw Rogue and Hayden. They stopped. Lizzie and Gordo joined Angela, Michael, and Jack while the three kids played together.

"Together for life." Angela, Jack and Lizzie stated. It was their catch phrase for the three kids and well them.

Lizzie and Gordo went on a walk around the park talking. Questioning whether they've made the right decision and what the right decision would ultimately be. While half way around they stopped and watched Dominic play with his two best friends. They stood there for a few minutes. Gordo wrapped his arms around Lizzie's waist and Lizzie just leaned against him.

They came up with their ultimate decision.


	7. Black Strapless Dress

Lizzie loved having Gordo around for those couple of days. It gave him time with Dominic and it gave the two of them time to work out their reinstated relationship. He eventually went back, he planned to finish school and that'd he'd visit them every other weekend and Lizzie and Dominic would come see him the weekend that he didn't come home. They'd visit any week day that they could and talk on the phone a few times a day.

♠♠♠♠

After being together for months and every thing working out perfectly the visiting and the phone calls they remained a family. It was the Thanksgiving holiday break and Gordo was home, the three decided to spend Thanksgiving with their family, which meant returning to Hillridge once more. They'd spend time at Gordo's parents' house and then move on to Lizzie's.

It was now the day before Thanksgiving and they were in Hillridge. Gordo was growing more nervous with every passing hour. He had that day before all planned out, it was going to be all about Lizzie and Dominic, and he was hoping that it was going to end happily.

It started with the three of them walking around the park; the park was covered with leaves that have changed color. They spent an hour or so in the park playing in the leaves, pushing Dominic on the swing, watching him run around. After being at the park for a little over an hour they went for lunch.

After they ate their lunch they did numerous activities that they thought Dominic would enjoy. But when they asked what he wanted to do most, he replied with go home. Lizzie knew that he didn't mean to go back to her parents' house she knew he meant their apartment or Gordo's apartment. Lizzie replied with soon. She wanted to go back home as well.

The threesome returned home. Dominic then went and joined Jo and helped make cookies while Gordo and Lizzie watched some television and told her of his plans for that night.

♠♠♠♠

With one hour until seven, Lizzie was getting out of the shower and she was excited to be going out and it just being Gordo and her. She went to her suitcase and pulled out her black strapless dress, with a purple wrap, and strapped on her black three-inch heels. She wore her hair half up and half down. She curled both sides and a few strands in the back. Her make up was light but existent. She had lavender eye shadow with light mascara and eye liner and her favorite glittered lip gloss, and smells of Britney Spears' Fantasy. When she had finished her look she walked down the stairs like she did when she was going to prom and there was Gordo waiting at the bottom. Gordo was wearing a nice pair of jeans with a printed tee and a blazer over. They kissed Dominic goodbye and thanked Jo and Sam.

♠♠♠♠

They arrived at a pretty fancy restaurant, she felt like Vivian in Pretty Woman when she went to that dinner with Edward but minus the hooker part. After they ate their dinner they drove to a house about an hour away, when they got to the door Gordo pulled out the key and unlocked it. They looked around then headed to the backyard that was well lit and they walked over to the fountain and Gordo had Lizzie sit on the edge.

"As cliché as this may sound, Lizzie, we've been through bad time but we've had more good times then actual bad. We have smart kid together that deserves to have the both of us. I've let you walk away countless time but I can't loose you again. Elizabeth McGuire will you marry me?"

A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner and for it being so short.


	8. Results and Thanksgiving

She didn't respond right away, you could see the smile on his face fade away. He began to walk away before being stopped by a gentle touch on his shoulder.

"It's been great these past few months. But I don't think that now is the right time to be making suck a promise." She said with tears coming down her face.

"Afraid that you'll break the promise?" he asked coldly.

"No afraid that you will." She said knowing there past together. He's ended things in the past, she wasn't so sure that things would stick this time, because it always seemed when things became good between them he'd get scared and run. She had to think of how it would affect Dominic, how it would change everything, if everything fell apart.

"But like you said the past few months have been great…" he stated ignoring her previous comment.

"I feel that you're only asking me is because of Dominic, which wouldn't really, be a good reason. But I also believe that we more things to work through and prove before we can make that type of promise."

"You're right part of it is because of Dominic, but I really do want to spend the rest of my life with you. It's now or never."

"So you're making it all or nothing?"

He thought about it then nodded and replied with a "Yes."

She walked closer to him, kissed him on the check and whispered "I'm sorry" before walking out the front door. He thought that making it all or nothing would somehow benefit him, but he didn't expect her to walk away. Lizzie walked to the end of the street before calling for a cab.

They always find away to walk away from one another.

♠♠♠♠

She arrived at her parent's house, paid for the cab and walked in the front door. Jo was in the living room reading a book when she noticed that Lizzie walked into the room. Jo went and made coffee for them, the two sat and talked about the events before Lizzie arrived back.

When their mother daughter talk was over Lizzie went upstairs kissed Dominic's forehead and replaced his blanked upon him that he managed to have kicked off. She then went to her room, changed her clothes and laid on her bed until she finally drifted to sleep.

Gordo was still at the house where everything happened; he just walked around replaying the previous event in his head. Trying to figure out what he did wrong, when everything seem to be so perfect. Then he realized that everything she said was right and made sense, and when he thought back to when he bought the ring and he remembered that he had to convince himself to even ask her.

♠♠♠♠

The next morning Lizzie woke up to the sounds that were coming from downstairs. The family was cooking and cleaning for Thanksgiving dinner. Last night seemed to still play in her head, but she wasn't going to let her feeling show and ruin today. So she went and changed and returned downstairs with the family and began helping her mom cook the dinner.

Gordo on the other hand woke up in his old room with the reminder of what happened. But he didn't feel as upset as he previously did. He knew that in time everything between them would be okay again, and maybe in time they'd all be a family. He knew that patience was key, but he also had to have time to think of it was really what he wanted, and he shouldn't have to convince himself, he should just do it because it would be what he wanted. He began planning, while helping his dad set the table and entertain the family that flew in from all different places.

♠♠♠♠

Everyone was gathered around the table stating what they were thankful for. Sam was thankful for his family. Jo was thankful for the love of her family. Matt was thankful for Melina. Lizzie was thankful for having Dominic in her life, and being back around the table with her family. Dominic was thankful for his mom. They all began eating when there was a knock on the door. Lizzie decided that she'd get it.

She opened the door.

A/N: Once again I'm sorry for not updating sooner.


	9. Thanksgiving Continued, Epilogue

There was a beautiful assortment of blue roses, lying there on the welcome mat

There was a beautiful assortment of blue roses, lying there on the welcome mat. She knew exactly who they were from, and what they stood for. She picked them up with a smile, and walked to the kitchen to find a vase for them. While putting them in a vase a note fell out, and on a piece of paper in his handwriting were the words _I'm thankful for you, and for Dominic. I'll wait for the both of you. –Love Gordo._

She knew that she shouldn't be scared, what was there to be afraid of. Being with the guy that she fell in love with years ago, there was nothing wrong with that. They both knew that the walking or running away in fear had to stop sometime, and it would only take one person to do that, but one of them would have to step up and be that one person. She ran to the table by the door, grabbed her jacket, keys and purse and went out the front door and hopped into her car. At the moment she wasn't sure what she was going to say or if he was even still at his parents' house, but what she did know was that she had to do this on impulse or she would never do it.

Lizzie finally arrived at Gordo's parents' house, his father answered the door and said that he went somewhere and hasn't returned, Lizzie thanked him and walked back to her car upset. While backing out of the driveway she figured out where he could be, so she hit the gas.

She finally reached her destination, and he was there, she knew it. She walked to the area where they first became an official couple; it was under the tree in the park the one further from the picnic area. As she began to approach she saw him sitting there on the table with his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry," she started to say before he looked up.

"What are you doing here?" he asked confused.

"I was looking for you, and before you interrupt with your question as to why, let me explain a few things first. I'm sorry for turning down your proposal, it wasn't just because I was afraid that you'd break the lifetime promise, I feared that somehow one of us would walk away from it all, again. And yes I truly do believe that one of your main reasons that you asked was because of Dominic, but deep down I believe that there were other reasons as well. For the past four years I imagined telling you and that somehow we'd become this family, but reality would always kick in and knew that it couldn't happen because you created this other life and you moved on. But now, I know that you want to be with us and be a family, and that's great and all but you live in a different world then we do. Even though Dominic just met you he loves you more than anything and I can't just take you out of his life, and I don't want to, I want you to be there. I will admit that at first I didn't want him to get attached to you; after Matt's graduation I wanted to leave and take nothing back home, but we worked things out, and after awhile we did become some form of family, but it didn't feel real. After the proposal I think that I freaked because then everything that I wanted would be true, and I knew that you can't have everything that you want. And now I say screw that theory, I spent last night thinking about things, and I think that it would be worth a shot, and that at some point in time we have to stop playing this game of walk away when things become tough, or just make sense and seem too unreal. I want that game to stop here and now. I know that I'm rambling and probably not making sense. But the short version I guess would be, I'm sorry for turning you down, I just sort of freaked out, and I love you now, I loved you then, I will always love you. Does your offer still stand?"

He stared at her for a couple minutes; he could see the fear in her eyes at this point. He got off the table, walked to where they were standing pretty close, he stared into her eyes, and pulled her in for a kiss, a kiss so passionate, a kiss that they never experienced before, a kiss that somehow answered all their questions. When they ended the kiss all they could do was smile, and they silently walked towards Gordo's car, hand in hand. They drove to Lizzie's house, where everyone just finished dinner. Even though Lizzie never said anything about leaving they knew where she went.

Lizzie and Gordo explained the recent event over dessert, and everyone was happy. Gordo even presented Lizzie with the ring from the night before. After dessert they headed to Gordo's house with Dominic to speak with his parents.

Even though the newly happy couple had gone through quite a bit of drama, they ended up together and were finally ready to become the family that they always wanted to become.

Lizzie and Gordo decided to have a long engagement; they were engaged for a year and a half before becoming Mr. and Mrs. Gordon. They had a small wedding, they had only 75 guests attend; they were able to cut it down from 200. She didn't wear your traditional white gown; she wore a scarlet dress made by Maggie Sottero. Gordo wore a white tuxedo, with a black shirt and a scarlet tie. Their son Dominic was the ring barrier. Their first dance as a married couple was to Michael Bublé's song Everything.

They decided to go to Barcelona on their honeymoon, considering they've already been to Italy. They decided to spend ten days there.

When they got back from their honeymoon they decided to move to house between where he used to live and where she used to live, that was their compromise. That way she was still close to her friends, and he was still close to his work.

Two years after marrying, they had another child. They had another son that they named Elias. Dominic was entering Pre-K. Gordo was becoming very successful, and Lizzie was working on getting a degree in education. They were a happy family that on occasion had a tad bit of drama but at the end of the day they always put the problems aside and moved on. They never walked away when things became tough again.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to all those who read, I'm sorry if it was rushed but I couldn't think of anything else to add. Hope you enjoyed this story. Please Review.


End file.
